Fichas de Draken y Bojan
by BojanXDraken
Summary: Documento que contiene las fichas de los personajes principales de esta historia. Draken U. Stall  y Bojan Selvaggi. Dos personajes ambientados en el mundo de Harry Potter, años después de la caída de Voldemort


**FICHA DE DRAKEN**

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Draken U. Stall

Apodos: Draken, Drake, enano (cortesía de Bollete).

Sangre: Sangre Limpia.

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de Septiembre. 17 años.

Raza: Metamorfomago.

Casa: Slytherin

**CARACTERÍSTICAS DEL PERSONAJE**

Descripción física: De aspecto andrógino, muy delgado, de complexión física aparentemente débil pero con bastante fuerza en realidad. Casi siempre lleva los cabellos morados oscuros pero a suele cambiarlos tanto de peinado como de color con bastante facilidad, normalmente parece despeinado, pero con esmero. Con increíbles ojos azules y piel más que blanca, tiene las cejas pobladas sin llegar a ser excesivas, su nariz no llega a ser afilada pero al igual que su rostro, parece un poco angulosa. Con una altura de 1,87m y unas proporciones adecuadas a la misma. Acostumbrado a meterse en peleas, a lo que le sumamos que aunque pueda no aparentarlo, que tiene fuerza. No es muy común verle sonreír de forma amplia, pero cuando lo hace, muestra sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Lo que más llama la atención de su físico es la cantidad de tatuajes que lleva, por el cuello, los brazos, el pecho…

Descripción psicológica:Directo, sin vergüenza, arrogante, descarado, e incluso podría decirse que es un tipo borde. Es un cabrón con todas las letras a parte de un rebelde. Nunca hace caso a nada ni nadie, únicamente hace caso de lo que a él le da la gana. Si no quiere hacer algo no lo hará, dándole igual las consecuencias que pudiera ello acarrear.

Siempre consigue lo que persigue, sin detenerse hasta conseguirlo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque simplemente le da la gana, la lengua bastante afilada, con lo que no se corta a la hora de soltar todo tipo de improperios. Y...no menos importante, aunque no lo parezca, piensa.

Familia:

Ulisses C. Stall: Padre biológico de Draken. Mortifago.

Mariah J. Bolk: Madre biológica de Draken. De ella le viene ser metamorfomago. Inefable.

_: I madrastra.

_: II madrastra.

[...]

-.-.-

Blake J. Stall: Primo por parte paterna. En más de una ocasión los han confundido como hermano, y alguna que otra, también les han confundido entre ellos. ¿Quién lo diría?

**DATOS HISTÓRICOS**

Historia:

Draken es alguien que, al principio, podía haberse considerado un niño educado, feliz y alegre incluso, pero todo eso se "jodio" cuando a su "jodido viejo" le dio por "f*llarse" a otras mujeres. Siempre había tenido la sensación, desde que era un mocoso, de que de la relación de sus padres, el seria lo único "bueno" que saldría. Vivian los tres en la misma casa, mansión mejor dicho, pero haciendo siempre como si no se conocieran entre ellos, viviendo cada uno su propia vida por su cuenta. A raíz de ello, los modales del chico cambiaron de forma brusca, al igual que su actitud y sus gustos por lo "sano". Fumar, beber, desaparecer de la casa durante días...sin nadie que se preocupase por ello.

Podría decirse, que al recibir la carta para el colegio, aquello fue su liberación a estar entre esas cuatro paredes y esa mierda de vida que había tenido que soportar, así que, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se largo de allí.

En cuanto al tema de sangres...no le hace especial gracia juntarse con sangre sucias, pero tampoco los rechaza. Es un tema que se la trae bastante floja y prefiere que no se monten broncas por ello.

Pertenencias:

Siempre lleva consigo un anillo, o bien en la mano, o colgado al cuello o en algún bolsillo. Solo él sabe de dónde ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA DE BOJAN<strong>

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Bojan Selvaggi

Apodos: Bojan, Selv si acaso… pero no le gusta que usen diminutivos de su nombre. Bollete una amplia gama similar por parte de Draken

Sangre: Limpia, limpísima, purisima.

Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de Abril [16 años]

Raza: humano

Casa: Slytherin

**CARACTERÍSTICAS DEL PERSONAJE**

Descripción física: Bojan es un chico de complexión física más bien fuerte y ruda, mide 1.86m y su peso va acorde a eso, pues no está gordo en ninguno de los sentidos. Su piel es clara pero no pálido. Su rostro es afilado, casi se podría decir picudo, con rasgos fuertemente marcados y bastante delgada. Sus labios son delgados y suaves, rosados en contrapunto con su pálida piel y sus ojos, una de las cosas más llamativas de él es lo ojos, azules, intensos y realmente bonitos. Tiene el pelo muy corto, tanto que decir cómo se "peina" es lo más estúpido del mundo pues no necesita peinarse nunca. Sus cejas son más o menos densas sin llegar a desentonar. Tiene las orejas perforadas y un tatuaje mágico con un símbolo tribal en el brazo, y otros menos importantes por otras partes del cuerpo.

Descripción psicológica: Bojan es un tipo, para empezar, muy responsable. Siempre sabe que debe hacer y cuando lo debe hacer, aunque eso no significa que su comportamiento sea impecable ni mucho menos. Es el tipo de chico que no respeta las reglas pero que sabe como saltárselas sin llamar la atención y de ese modo seguir con su apariencia de estudiante perfecto.

Es bastante apático e impersonal cuando habla de temas "sentimentales" sobre todo porque no suele hablar de eso, le es indiferente, casi tanto como pueden serlo las vidas de los demás, si a él no le influyen… no entiende porque debiera de importarle en lo más mínimo.

No es una persona a la que llamar egoísta, si alguien necesita algo, y esa personas le importe, seguramente se lo dará, pero si no eres su amigo, de su familia, o alguien que pueda beneficiarle le dará exactamente igual.. Siempre piensa primero en él mismo, es lo más importante de su vida, claro, exceptuando quizás cuando el tema trata de su hermano, a quien admira y respeta desde siempre. En cuanto a su comportamiento con los demás… depende de quién eres. A las chicas suele tratarlas bien por pura cortesía, por cómo fue educado y por que realmente le gustan mucho. No llega a ser mujeriego y no tiende a gustar de todas, pero tiene por ahí toda una galería de palabras dulces que se guarda bien al fondo para ganárselas. Reacio al trato físico, pero sin ningún problema con el mismo, en este sentido se puede definir como un "cabellero", aunque no se le conoce ninguna novia ni se sabe de ninguna relación larga pues tiene una especie de alergia al compromiso.

Con sus amistades, las más cercanas es celoso y cuidadoso, siempre pendiente, lo daría todo por ellos, partiría caras y cuellos si llegaran a joderles, a ellos los trata con total lealtad, amabilidad y saben que tienen en él una amistad realmente cercana.

Pero para el final lo peor… Sus enemigos. ¿Quieres ser su enemigo? Pues te has ganado un enemigo fiel, porque si, si entras en esta categoría es porque le has jodido bien jodido. Te mirara con odio, te dará una buena ostia cada vez que se le antoje… Por tiene brotes agresivos. No solo con los que se lleva mal, si no con todos en general, pero ha aprendido a controlarse –gracias al tabaco, todo hay que decirlo-. Además es un tipo con pocos remordimientos por no decir ninguno, a lo hecho pecho, es su lema, y lo asume con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Familia:

Paolo Selvaggi: 43 años, sangre pura. Trabajador del ministerio, jefe del departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas. [Mortifago]

Marie Selvaggi [de soltera era Gavioli]: 40 años, sangre limpia. Medimaga, departamento de Virus Mágicos.

Miles Selvaggi: Hermano mayor. 19 años, estudia en la misma escuela

**DATOS HISTÓRICOS**

Historia:

La historia de Bojan está ligada, obviamente, a la de toda su familia, por lo que realmente su historia comenzó muchos años antes de su nacimiento, cuando su padre, Paolo, y Marie, su madre, se conocieron. Con ideologías similares, en tiempos difíciles para los que pensaban como ellos. Se casaron y fundaron una familia acomodada, ascendieron bien en sus trabajos y Paolo se unió a un selectísimo grupo en el momento mismo de la destrucción final de Voldemort. Ellos nunca habían estado de acuerdo a esa manera totalitaria de actuar. No es que no estuviera en su objetivo librarse de los sangre sucias, si no que más bien pensaban, que esas cosas desde las sombras se manejaban mejor, poco a poco los integrantes de ese grupo comenzaron a situarse en buenas posiciones dentro del mundo mágico, facilitando muchísimo sus movimientos encubierto. Este nuevo grupo contaba con cuatro directivos, y él, Paolo, era uno de ellos…

Pero la historia que nos atañe, la del joven Bojan, sucedió paralela a esta, nació dos años después de su hermano mayor, mimado por su madre y educado con mano dura por tu padre. Creció siempre muy apegado a Miles, su hermano mayor. Su relación siempre fue de protección hacía él, cuando su padre los castigaba Miles se ofrecía a cumplir la mayor parte del castigo por su hermano pequeño, y este siempre lo tuvo como un modelo a seguir, aunque claro… el modelo no era el de "ciudadano ideal" y nunca lo fue, pues a pesar de que con Bojan era el hermano perfecto con los demás nunca fue, ni mucho menos, la mejor persona del mundo. No tuvieron una infancia complicada, ni mucho menos, pero la mano dura de su padre los hizo fríos a los malos momentos, veían como normales los castigos físicos, aunque nunca habían sido demasiado severos.

Cuando a su hermano le llegó la noticia de que entraría en Hogwart su padre habló con él, le contó sobre la reorganización de los mortifagos y su futuro en él. Ambos fueron criados en un ambiente purista y lo habían aceptado como lo bueno y normal, el pequeño Bojan se enteró de la charla, pero no fue hasta que él entró en la escuela también que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de esas palabras. Estaba pidiéndoles, a apenas unos niños, que guardaran el secreto del grupo, pero a la vez buscaran entre sus compañeros a aquellos que pudieran serles fieles en un futuro… No debían hacer nada, ni decir nada hasta que no estuvieran totalmente seguros de ello…

Pertenencias:

Kneazle llamado Wrath

Una escoba último modelo y todo el equipamiento de Quidditch.

Otros Datos:

Juega Quidditch como golpeador.

Fuma, pero solo cigarrillos. Es como un vicio.

Criado en ambiente purista, por lo que tiene esos ideales realmente infundados.


End file.
